


Runaway love (Cryaotic X Tobuscus)

by VladimirVampier



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry hates his life and decides to run away from home. He collapses in the street because of hydration. A certain young man with brown hair finds him and takes care of him. Will love grow between these young men? Rated M for sure. Also Scott Jund X Pewdiepie ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Runaway love Pairing: Crybuscus, Cryaotic X Tobuscus

Summary: Cry hates his life and decides to run away from home. He collapses in the street because of hydration. A certain young man with brown hair finds him and takes care of him. Will love grow between these young men? Or are there certain things in the way?

For all who ship Cry and Tobuscus ;)

My first story, please don’t hate me.

Cry’s POV

“I’m sorry, Pewds,” the brown haired boy sighed,” I have to go.” “Wait.” Came the voice over Skype,” Cry… I know that you’re having a hard time but...” “Listen Pewdie,” Cry said. “Just don’t do anything stupid.” Pewdie said interrupting Cry. The brown haired sighed again. “Okay…See ya later, friend.” “Brofist?” Pewdie asked his fist already in the air ready for the infamous Brofist. “Broday everyday.” Cry answered with a smile. After the Brofist Cry turned off Skype and his computer. Back to being alone exciting…He enjoyed talking to Pewdie. It’s too bad they live so far apart. He walked to his kitchen, thinking about what he had to do now. Shouldn’t I just r- no. The idea of running away has been in his head for a few weeks. He got himself something to eat (nutella *cough*) and headed back to his computer. “Why did I even turn you off in the first place?” Cry asked himself while turning his computer on. He decided to call Russ. No one answered. “Maybe he’s too busy...” Cry mumbled. He’s been busy this whole week, just like Red and Raven. Hell, even Snake was too busy to talk to him. He really needed someone to talk to, now. A message of Skype appeared in the corner of his computer screen: Scott Jund is now online. “Heey man! What’s up?” Jund asked. Cry smiled and answered: “Sup?” A grin appeared on his face. “Everything’s alright, you?” Scott asked. They laughed of their common joke. Jund saw that Cry had bags under his eyes, his skin was pale and he looked like he hadn’t eaten in days. “Good,” Cry lied,” What were you doing?” Scott’s face lid up. “I was just watching this youtuber, to-tobus tobuscus or something, he’s hilarious.” Scott laughed,” You’ve got to check him out, man!” Cry laughed, “I will.” He quickly browsed YouTube. He clicked on the video named: Literal Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood Trailer. Cry couldn’t stop laughing while watching the video. His voice is…adorable.. He’s really good.. He decided to watch a other video called: The Vine Song (A Musical Rant). “Gosh, he’s gorgeous,” Cry said softly,” Those eyes and that brown curly hair….” His heart started to beet faster the longer he looked at the fine man called Toby Turner. He could drown in those beautiful hazel eyes. He jumped when he heard a voice: “What did you just say?” Shit, I forgot about Scott! “W=what do you mean?” Cry asked as nonchalant as possible. “You know what I mean, Cry,” Scott said dead serious. “I didn’t say anything,” lied Cry, he was getting angry. So was Scott. “I heard you DROOLING,” he said,” Cry, don’t. Lie. To. Me.” “I’m not LYING!”Cry said angry. “Do you really want to fight about it?” Jund asked irritated. “Do you?” Cry shot back. “No, not now, Cry,” Scott said,” I don’t have time for this.” Cry froze. One of his best friends didn’t have time for him. None of his friends had time. “That’s it,” he said oddly calm,” I’m leaving.” “Wait. What?” Scott asked surprised,” Cry, wha-” Cry turned of his computer and leaved his house. He locked the door and started to run. That’s it. I’m gone. Nobody would care anyway.

 

Thanks for reading. I hope you likes it :D First chapter is a little short, but the others are going to be a bit longer. I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Just in case you didn’t understand:

“This is talking.”  
This is what they’re thinking.

Enjoy!

Toby’s POV

The sun shone bright in the blue sky. Toby was enjoying it to its fullest. He walked down the street, ready to go to the grocery store. He whistled the tune of his favorite song. People were smiling, singing, joking around. Everybody seemed affected by the sunshine. He couldn’t help but smile. Suddenly a brown haired boy caught his eye. Who is that? Damn, he’s good looking.. Everybody knew Toby could get gay as hell. He was bi-sexual, so why not openly show it? The brown haired boy turned around, staring right into Toby’s eyes. Toby was taken aback by the beautiful blue orbs of the young man. Those stunning eyes were looking right into his hazel one’s. He noticed the bags under de brown haired man’s eyes. Now that I see it, he doesn’t look good at all. The boy looked like he hadn’t eaten in days. Toby was just about to say something to the young man, when before mentioned man’s eyes slowly closed and his body started to fall to the ground. What the heck?!

 

Cry’s POV

That damn sun… Why does it have to shine so brilliant? Cry was tired, hungry and he felt dirty. Didn’t think this one trough.. He hadn’t slept, washed or eaten in days. And now the sun was slowly killing him. He could feel the energy leaving his body. Suddenly he had the feeling he was being watched. Oh, great… must be a stalker.. He turned around. He never thought he would stare into marvelous hazel colored eyes. There is something familiar about those eyes… He saw the young men checking him out. A blush slowly crept his way into his already hot cheeks. I know him… I’ve.. seen him … somewhere.. He was just about to ask the boy if they knew each other, when everything became too much. The heat, hydration and the lack of food finally kicked in. His eyes closed slowly, body growing limp. He felt himself fall towards the ground. Too weak to do something. He felt two strong arms catch him and holding him against a strong body, before everything went black.

 

Pewdiepie’s POV

Cry… please be okay.. Pewdie had desperately tried to call Cry. He never got a answer. The line was always dead. He remembered the distraught call he got from one of Cry’s friends. Scott Jund. 

Flashback: 

“Heey Scott, how’s it going?” Pewdie had answered to the Skype call he got. Scott looked.. confused.. almost scared. The though alone had Pewds go white. “What’s wrong Jund?” Scott took a shaky breath,” Cry… he’s..” Pewdie shook his head,” What Jund, what is he? You are not going to tell me that he is dead because he got in a car accident or some other wicked thing!” He almost started to hyperventilate. Scott quickly shook his head. “No, no, no Pewdie, that’s not it.” “Then what is it?” Pewdie asked, calming down a little bit. “I think I..” tears started to stream down Jund’s face. “Heey, it’s okay…” Pewdie tried to reassure him, ”What happened between you guys?” “I think I hurt him badly, and that’s the reason he’s gone now..” Scott hiccupped, trying to hold in hid tears. “HE’S WHAT?!” Pewdie yelled startled. Scott let out a whimper. “He called me on Skype, three days ago, we were just talking and stuff. I told him to watch a guy named Tobuscus on YouTube-“ “I know him,” Pewdie interrupted him. “- and I heard him practically drool over him and he wouldn’t admit it and I asked if he really wanted to do this now, he said: do you? And I answered: No, I don’t have time for this and suddenly he was all calm and dark and stuff and he said: That’s it, I’m gone now. And suddenly he hung up on me, he never does that… and I’ve been trying to reach him, but I can’t get to him..” Scott was shaking with emotions. “Heey, easy there.. But.. Why would you call me?” Pewdie asked. Still trying to take the whole story in. “Well, you guys are good friends and maybe he would have called you or something..” Scott said. “He hasn’t.” Pewdie said, fear starting to kick in. “ “Oh god…,” Jund suddenly said,” It’s all my fault.. I did this. Because of me he ran away. Because I said something stupid. Just because I was so stupid to not see how it affected him! I MADE MY BEST FRIEND RUN AWAY!” He was gripping at his hair now. He’s been staring at his keyboard, forgetting the world around him. Pewdie shook his head. He did understand Jund, the emotions, the feeling of guilt. He would have thought the same thing. “ It’s not your fault, Scott, you know he likes you, he shouldn’t do that, just because you guys had a little argument.” “But-“ “It’s. Not. Your. Fault.” Pewdie said sternly,” And that’s it.”   
They talked a while. Thinking about a plan. They came up with ideas of how to find Cry, where he could have run of to. They decided that Scott would look in the neighborhood and kept Pewdie informed. They said there good byes and hung up.

That was all yesterday. Scott hadn’t find anything. Pewds was getting stressed. In a daze he ordered a ticket to fly to the US. I’ll go find him. Hang in there Cry, I’m coming.

Pewds to the rescue~!  
Poor Scott.

Let me know what you thought about it.  
CHRIS OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Heey guys!  
The next chapter is here!  
:D

 

Cry’s POV

What’s going on? Where am I? Why am I falling? Cry closed his eyes and let the feeling of drowning consume him. He didn’t know what else to do. Swim? Like that was the best option. He begin to fall. Where am I going? He opened his eyes. Pictures appeared, it were pictures of his life. His memory, his past. What are all these pictures? Why do I see them? Cry wanted to close his eyes again, but he found himself drawing closer to the pictures to get a better look, instead of looking away. Wait? Dad? One of the pictures showed a tall man with brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He was holding a tiny boy in his arms. Tears started to form in Cry’s eyes. Dad…I miss you. Please tell me what is going on… The picture disappeared again. A new one showed up. That’s me.. when I’m a lot older.. This is the moment everything changed. In the picture the fine young man stood aside a grave. White flowers lay on the freshly buried grave. The tears started to spill, rolling over his cheeks. Cry knew what was coming next. A new picture appeared. Me again.. What am I- oh god, no, not this…. Please… It showed Cry, a few months ago, he was standing in the middle of his living room. He was holding a knife. There were tears on his face, red puffy eyes. He couldn’t do it, he dropped the knife and fell to the ground crying. The picture disappeared again. Dad, life has gotten so hard without you… I don’t know if I can go on like this.. I don’t want to be alone again… This time there were several pictures appearing and disappearing in a mere second. All of them showed Cry in times he felt lonely. The moments when there was nobody to talk to. When nobody had time and he was all alone. No… Not again… I don’t want to… be alone anymore.. Please help me, dad.. Cry closed his eyes, tears still streaming down his face. He didn’t want to see the pictures anymore. He fell harder this time. Somebody please.. catch me.

 

Pewdie’s POV

There weren’t any problems while landing in the U.S. Scott had offered to pick him up, once he had told him about his plan. Pewdie was now waiting at the airport for Jund. His mind was going crazy with ideas. How do we start looking for Cry? What is truly going on in Cry’s head? How is Scott doing? What to do? He putted his head in his hands. He had to be strong. For Cry. But mostly for Scott Jund. He knew Cry would kill him if he found out that he hadn’t done anything to help Scott. Those to had a tight friendship. They almost looked like brothers. Always laughing, playing with each other. He almost began to cry by the thought about how Scott must feel. He had to make sure the guy was fine. Pewdie decided to go to the restroom. After a while searching and asking he had found the man toilet. At least that’s what he thought. Once he walked in a girly screamed could be heard. And it wasn’t from the girl who was standing at the sink with a shocked expression, it came from Pewdie’s mouth. He quickly ran out of the girls restroom. He had the feeling he didn’t need to pee anymore. With a face as red as a tomato, he walked back to sit on the bench again. He noticed someone sitting on that bench. His head low, as if he was staring at his feet. Pewdie was chocked to see who it was when the man looked up at him. Dark brown eyes meeting with light blue ones. The man’s eyes were red from the tears streaming down his face. The face belonged to none other than Scott Jund himself.

 

That’s it guys.   
I feel quit motivated.  
I guess chapter 4 is following soon :D  
Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter ….4?  
;)

 

Toby’s POV

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Toby was starting to panic. He had taken the brown haired man to his house. I don’t know what to do with unconscious people! He had poured little by little water in the young men’s mouth. It had seemed to help a little. A wet cloth was placed on the warm forehead of the blue eyed man. Said man was having a nightmare, it seemed, he was kicking and turning on the small couch. Toby tried to keep him calm, but it didn’t work. He really started to wonder who this beautiful man was. I guess I’ll just have to wait, I can always ask him later. He walked to his computer. He decided to play some Slender. His eye once in a while falling on the angel on his couch. I’m so lucky.

 

Scott’s POV

“Pewdie?” he asked. A dirty-blond man was standing a few feet away from him. A sad expression could be seen on his face. It’s him, alright. He didn’t know how quickly he had got to stand up and run to him. As soon as he was close enough he embraced the Swede and began to cry again. It felt so good to hold him. He was sure Pewdie knew how he felt. He understands. He understands my pain. He felt two strong arms around his back. He felt great to held so close to somebody. He hadn’t slept in the days Cry was missing. He had cried so many times, but the tears still weren’t dried. After a while he calmed down a bit. Looking up he saw the most gorgeous light blue eyes he had seen in his life. And he had seen Cry’s, which were also very beautiful. The thought about Cry made him cry again, almost. “It’s okay..” He heard Pewdie say. He sniffled. “It’s not. I made him run away.” Scott said. Pewdie suddenly jerked back. Holding Scott at arm length. “That’s not true.” Jund looked away. “Look at me, Scott, that’s not true,” Pewdie said, his voice full of emotions,” and you know that.” Scott looked at him. Pain obvious on both of their faces. He felt Pewdie’s arms around him again. “We should go,” Jund said,” I believe we look ridiculous.” He laughed a little. “And a little gay,” he said, seeing the faces of some people who were staring at them. “It’s not called being gay,” Pewdie said, letting go of him,” It’s called being fabulous!” He fist pumped the air. Scott couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s right..” He felt as if he was being watched suddenly. He looked around and found Pewdie staring at him. What’s wrong? Why is he looking at me like that? Suddenly realization hit him. He knew that look. It was a look of confusion and concern. He looked at himself. Yeah…I’m not going to tell him…

 

Cry’s POV

Stop…stop…stop…I don’t want to… I don’t want to know…Just stop.. He suddenly didn’t feel like falling anymore. He was standing on a white platform. And who was that, walking towards him? …..Dad? The man came closer, bright blue eyes were looking at him with worry. “What’s wrong my son?” He said, a smile slowly appearing on his face,” Lost something?” Cry nodded. “You.” He started to cry again and run up to his father. They embraced each other. “W-why?” Cry sniffled. “I don’t know..” his father said,” I was send to help you.” Cry hiccupped. “Your mind sent me to you,” he said, stroking a bang out of Cry’s face. “Oh, Ryan, what are you doing you silly?” Cry smiled. “I have no idea, dad..” “Why are you so sad my son?” “I’m so alone, father, since you left… I’ve been alone.. all the time..” He looked away from his father and let go. “That’s not true my boy, you know that,” he told his son. “You just can’t see it,” he smiled at his own flesh and blood,” yet.” Cry looked up at his father. “What do you mean?” “Just wait. And see.” He started to fade. “No.. Dad, no! Please stay!” Tears began to flown once again. His father smiled reassuringly at him,” I have to.” “Please…stay..” “You know I can’t,” his father said,” But I’ll always be there. I’ll always be around, to help you if necessary.” “Dad..” Cry took a hold of the hand of the fast fading man. “I-I love you dad.” His father lay his hand on his hair and ruffled it. “I know that,” he said smiling,” And I love you. I always be.” He disappeared. Cry was alone again. The tears stopped coming. A brave smile on his face.  
I know, dad, I know..

 

Gosh, I’m so sorry.  
It turned out to be a sad chapter…  
D:  
I made myself sad D:  
Okay, bye now D:  
(review if you’re touched or cried)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello once again audience!  
Ready or not, here’s a new chapter.  
I really suck at talking to others so I’ll shut up now and let you read ;)  
There’s a star quest, let me now in the comments who it was XD  
Enjoy!

 

Toby’s POV

Toby’s been playing Slender for a while, totally lost in the game, when he received a text message. 

Heey, Toobs, are you doing something? X J 

Toby laughed. If I’m doing something..   
He texted back:   
Well, if you call playing Slender while waiting for the angel who’s unconscious on your couch to wake up, than yes, I am doing something. X T  
He got back to playing Slender. After a minute his phone rang again. 

Okay…what is going on? X J

Toby shook his head, he didn’t know either.

I walked in the street, making my way to the store when I came across this beautiful man, suddenly he collapses in my arms, so I thought I bring him to my home to calm down. X T

Shouldn’t you call a doctor? X J

Well, I don’t know I kind of panicked. There’s nothing wrong with him except for overheating. X T

Ok, I’ll text you later ;) X J

Toby putted his phone back in his pocket. I hope he wakes up soon, there’s so much I want to ask him. He looked at the blue eyed man on the couch. He’s been quit for a while now… Maybe he stopped having a nightmare? To his horror he noticed almost no movement. He got up quickly and walked over to his couch. Concerned he checked the breathing of his angel. Oh god no….NO!

Pewdie’s POV

Pewdie had the feeling something was wrong with Scott. He couldn’t wrap his finger around it. “Heey,” Pewdie said. Turning towards Scott who was sitting behind the computer. Scott looked away from the screen and smiled at him. “Heey?” Pewdie thought he saw something in Scott’s eyes. It looked like despair. “What are you doing?” Pewdie asked. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV in Scott’s living room. “You’ve been typing away on your computer the whole day.” He felt tired. Stupid jetlag….well, anything for Cry.. Scott got away from the computer and sat beside Pewdie on the couch. “It’s just…” he said, but trailed off. Pewdie looked at him with concern. He was worried about Scott. He had a feeling this whole Cry missing thing was infecting him more than he said. “What is it?” he encouraged Scott. “I’ve been planning on where we’ve got to look, all the possibility’s and stuff.” Pewdie sighed. This is killing him. “Scott….” “Don’t.” Scott said, shaking. Pewdie wrapped his arms around him. “Don’t do this to yourself.. Cry would kill you if he finds out..” Scott let out a shaky breathe,” What if he never does?” Pewdie looked shocked at Jund. “What? What do you mean? Don’t think about that!” He shook Scott wildly. “Don’t you dare think about that!” Scott began to cry. He’s been feeling weak all the time. Pewdie noticed. “Stop saying such things and concentrate once in a while on something else..” Scott nodded. “It’s just…hard..” Scott said, looking at the ground. “I know,” Pewdie said,” you just shouldn’t make it worse.” “What do you mean?!” Scott yelled shocked. Pewdie jerked back. “Nothing! Geez, why the yelling?” Scott shook his head and got up from the couch. “I’m going to make some dinner.” He said. He walked to the kitchen leaving a shocked Pewdie behind. What was that about?

 

Cry’s POV

Alone…. “Alone..” he whispered. A shiver running down his spine. His knees were getting sore from all the time he’s been sitting on the ground. “I know you said I wasn’t, dad, but can’t you see? I’m all alone..” Suddenly a picture appeared. Haven’t seen those in a while.. The picture was moving. It looked like a movie without sound. It showed a young man with curly brown hair. Hazel eyes looked at him. He was playing the guitar, he sang too. Toby… The video ended with Toby looking straight at him. It faded and a new picture appeared. It showed a dirty-blonde haired man, a laugh on his face. The picture moved and showed the infamous Brofist. Cry smiled. Pewdie…I miss you.. Suddenly a lot of pictures surrounded him. He stood to have a better look at them. He knew all of the people. He knew them good. He smiled. Russ..Red..Minx..Raven..Ricky... Snake…Ken.. He stopped and stared at the last picture. Tears started to flow. He could never forget him. He didn’t feel alone anymore. Scott.. He smiled between his tears. You’ve always been there for me… even when I was at my worst.. I really miss you.. He felt the ground disappearing. He flew up. He felt as if his friends gave him wings. 

I know I’m not alone now.

 

That’s chapter 5 for now.  
D:  
In the next episode: What’s wrong with Scott?  
Toby’s a idiot XD  
Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 already?  
Wow, that went fast XD

Warning: there may be any trigger occurrence, like self harm, but not really self harm. I’m sorry if it affects you in any way. 

Enjoy… I think.

 

Toby’s POV

Toby was panicking. He had already called the ambulance. Said ambulance was racing towards the hospital. “Please..” Toby took a hold of the young man’s hand. “Don’t leave me..I just got you..” Tears were trying to make a fall. He couldn’t cry, he had to be strong. His little angel was in trouble. The hospital was pure white. He never felt comfortable in a hospital. They were taking his angel to a place he may not enter. He was left alone in the waiting room. Be strong little angel.. 

Scott’s POV

Blerg.. Jund was right above the toilet. Barfing up his meal from the evening. He felt sick to his stomach. Why can’t I stop? Why why why?

Pewdie’s POV

Pewdie was right outside the bathroom door. He was getting sicker with every time he heard Scott throwing up. Oh god.. He’s already so weak and thin.. “Scott? Are you alright?” Pewdie asked when the noises subsided. He didn’t get a answer. “Scott? I’m coming in.” “Don’t.” Scott’s weak voice came from behind the closed bathroom door. “But Scott, you’re sick I want to help you.” Pewdie was worried about him. “I’m not sick, I’m fine.. It’s nothing.” Scott opened the door. Pewdie shook his head. “If you say so..” Pewdie didn’t believe him, but he didn’t want to argue about it now. “Let’s get to business,” Scott said, while walking towards his computer. They were making a kind of route to places Cry liked. Maybe he was on one of those places. “I’m sure we’ll find Cry,” Pewdie said full hope. He noticed Jund growing white at his name. “Scott?” He asked worried,” You’re sure you’re alright?” Scott nodded. “I’m fine.” No you’re not. He hold Scott’s hands for a moment. This whole mess is eating him alive…. Suddenly it felt like the world had hit him in the face. As if the Hulk on a adrenaline rush high-fived him on his head. Realization settled in. His thought had given him a answer for the question: Why do I keep thinking something’s wrong with Scott?  
“Scott?” Pewdie asked very careful.

“How many times did you eat these past few days?”

 

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.  
Next chapter: Will Cry wake up? What’s Scott’s answer on Pewdie’s question?   
(sorry for the short chapter, chapter 7 will soon follow.. I hope)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 IS HERE :D

 

Cry’s POV

Where am I? He looked around the room he was in. It was white. To white for his comfort. And what was that smell? He didn’t like it. Although, he didn’t do anything to get away, a feeling told him that it was wiser to stay calm and lay still. So he did. Suddenly his eyes fell on a hope brown, slightly curled hair. Do I know him? What is he doing there? The young man was sleeping on the side of his bed. Cry couldn’t help but smile a little. He thought it was sweet the men stayed by his side. Although…I recognize those brown curls.. He got lost in his thoughts. He thought of the hazel eyed man he had seen in a video. Toby Turner. Suddenly a thought came up to Cry. No. It couldn’t be him. He laughed because of his silliness. “At least you’re laughing,” a voice sounded. Cry was dragged out of his thoughts and looked at the brown haired man who had been sleeping a moment ago. Those eyes.. It was like some sort of flashback, because Cry suddenly remembered everything. “You’re Toby Turner?!”

Toby’s POV

Toby smiled at his little angel. “The one and only.” He answered. He saw the man’s eyes widen with shock. “What your name?” Finally I get to know it. “Cry.” “Well, Cry,” he smiled at the man,” How are you feeling?” Cry shook his head. Toby could see he was confused. He chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.” “I know,” the blue eyed said. They stared into each other eyes for a while. Toby needed to suppress the feeling to attack the soft looking, full, red lips of the other. He bit his own lip. This time the chuckle came from Cry. “What am I doing here?” Cry asked. His expression turning to confused again. “I could tell you, but you need to rest.” Toby said. Petting the other’s head. “No. Tell me.” Cry said. Toby noticed how the other’s eyelids began to slowly droop. “Later, I promise.” He said, tucking Cry in. He had the strange feeling he had heard the others voice before. Wait a second… “How did you know my name?” he asked curiously. He never got an answer and soon soft little snore could be heard coming from the only occupied hospital bed.

Scott’s POV

Scott froze. “What did you just ask?” He turned towards Pewdie. Worry written all over Pewdie’s face. Scott knew he looked thin, he knew he hadn’t eaten in days. He knew he was broken, he knew, he knew. I know, but I don’t do shit about it. “Scott..” Pewdie said. Scott touched his face, his fingers got wet. Apparently he was crying. Without a sound he stepped away from Pewdie. “Scott, don’t,” Pewdie felt his heart sinking in his shoes,” Oh god Scott..” Scott stared at the ground. He didn’t even hear Pewdie’s concerned words. He was lost in a total different world. He shook out of his trance when Pewdie got closer to him. Without wanting to he ran. He burst through the front door. His weak legs caring him on the street. “SCOTT. COME BACK!” he heard Pewdie yell. He ran faster. He knew Pewdie was right behind him. I-I can’t… I can’t face him now.. He must think I’m weak.. I can’t … Suddenly his legs gave in. He started to cry harder. He just laid there like a pile of human. He didn’t even bother to look at Pewdie. Who was now standing over him, panting, worried sick. “Oh Scott..” Pewdie said. Scott’s eyes looked dull. He coughed. “I’m here to help,” Pewdie said. He picked Scott off the ground and carried him back. Scott noticed how far he had run. I’m surprised my stupid legs could carry me that far. 

 

The end.  
I’m sorry its now mainly centered around Scott and Pewdie, it was a little hard to keep focus on Toby and Cry ‘cause Cry was unconscious and stuff.  
I hope it will get better ;)

Also, sorry about the length of the chapters, I know they are short, but I can’t work for too long on the story. So it won’t get any longer, I think.  
I’m sorry :c

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

 

Cry’s POV

Cry woke up for the second time. When he saw the same white walls he realized it wasn’t a dream. He truly is in the hospital and he truly met Toby Turner. Speaking of which.. He looked around the room, no Toby. He felt sad for the fact he was in the hospital. He never liked them. Also, he felt joy, for meeting Toby. He tried to get out of the bed, but all kind of wires were holding him back. He pulled at the wires, they got lose. He quickly got out of bed. God…dangit.. He noticed he wasn’t wearing his own clothes. Those damn hospital clothes.. I guess everybody can see my butt? Nice. Suddenly all kind of alarms were going off. Oops. Cry ran for the door. He skipped trough the corridors. How dare he leave me alone in this stupid hospital! Cry was getting angry. A few passengers looked strange at him. From one of the corners came the hospital staff. Shit. Where is he?! Cry began to ran away. The hospital staff right at his feet. “Toby?!” he yelled. “TOBY?!” He ran around the corridor corner. Straight into somebody.

Pewdie’s POV

Pewdie sighed. It was getting late. He should probably go to bed. One problem.. The only bed which is ready and I know the existence of is occupied by a small man which I very much like… what to do? He sighed again. He had carried Scott back to his place, he was emotionally challenged, in other words: Pewdie was exhausted. There is no other choice. I hope he doesn’t mind.. He made his way to Scott’s bedroom. He quickly got undressed and climbed into bed. He made sure not to wake Scott. I really got to talk to him. To tell him it’s okay, that I’m here to make it better. That I won’t be scared or angry because of his weight. Oh Scottie… He hugged the small man closer. Who, without knowing, nuzzled farter into the warmth that was called Pewdie. He smiled and blushed a little. I will save you Scott. 

Scott’s POV

Scott laid still in bed. He was rethinking everything. From the moment he had a discussion with Cry to the moment he ran away from Pewdie. I’m sorry, Pewds, I just can’t. He was a little disgusted of himself. How could he eat when his best friend was out there somewhere, maybe starving. Maybe he was dying?! Calm down, Jund. He heard Pewdie making his way towards the bedroom. Oh shit! I totally forgot to make the spare bed ready. I’m such a stupid little fuck up. Should I get up and tell him he can sleep with me? The door opened and Scott pretended he was asleep. He heard the ruffle of clothes. Is he..? The mattress dipped under Pewdie’s weight. Scott was trembling a little. Pewdie brought a welcoming warmth with him. He got closer to the warmth. I can’t help but smile and.. He drifted away in a deep sleep. 

Anyone who got the song: Fuck up by Shane Dawson in his head while reading? Just me? ;)  
Hope you liked it :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter….(dundunduuuuuuuuun) 9!  
I know, it was kind of weird for some of you to read Cry running around the hospital, but I’ll tell you what: Cry is scared of being (left) alone, so he panicked and went to search for Toby. Who wasn’t in the room.

 

Toby’s POV

Toby walked the corridors of the hospital casually. When suddenly someone ran into him and slammed him on the floor. Their faces getting very close. Toby blushed. He quickly got up when the person on him did the same. “…CRY?!” Toby yelled surprised,” WHAT THE HELL MAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?!” Toby was shocked to see Cry out of his room. He noticed Cry was getting red and holding his hand against his backside. Odd… “WELL, YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE LEFT ME JUST LIKE THAT,” Cry yelled back. The hospital staff arrived and shot Toby a quizzical look. Toby nodded for them to stay back. “I JUST WENT FOR A WALK, MY LEGS FELT NUMB,” Toby said, back to yelling. Cry suddenly began to sob. Toby quickly pulled him in for a hug. “Shh, it’s okay,” he said,” I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Cry shook with violence and cried harder. He cried with quite the sound. The whole hospital can hear him. Toby sighed and hold Cry. “You-you-you left me there!” Cry said between sobs,” All alone..” Toby realized Cry must have been scared, waking up alone. “I’m not going to leave, trust me, I’m here.” He said while escorting Cry back to his room and back in bed. Cry cried a little while longer and slowly drifted off to sleep. “I’ll be here..” Toby said and kissed Cry’s forehead. He settled himself in the chair he had been sitting in before, also drifting off to sleep. “Goodnight..” 

Cry’s POV

With a gasp Cry woke up. Still in the damn hospital. He let go of a shaky breath. The nightmare had really gotten to him. He remembered what happened. First everybody was there, but they all disappeared at once, except for Scott. Scoots.. He looked at me with such a hurtful look. He must be hurt by my actions. Damn. He doesn’t even know I’m in the hospital… And before I could say a thing he disappeared too. I was all alone. The nurses where trying to kill me. He took a hold of his throat. There was no sign of a death grasp, trying to choke him. Toby was there… he was laughing. Because the nurses were trying to kill me, he did nothing, he just laughed.. And when I cried for his help… he disappeared… I was alone again.. He breathes slowly in and out. Trying to calm himself and forgetting the nightmare. He looked at his bed side. There were the brown curls he wanted to see. Toby was practically laying half on top of Cry and the bed. Poor Toopy.. wait… Did I just give him a nickname?? He face palmed himself. This must hurt his back. Cry tried to pull Toby up the bed, but instead he threw him off the bed. “Oh god, Toby!” He clasped his hand before his mouth. Toby woke up with shock and shot to his feet. “Wa-wa.. What happened?” he said, his voice thick with sleep. Cry chuckled. “I threw you off the bed..” Toby laughed. “Thanks.” “I’m sorry.” “Why?” “Why what?” “Why did you throw me off?” Toby said, being fully awake now, he got closer to Cry’s face,” Tell me, why?” He’s so close… Cry blushed heavily. “We-well, I-I-I trie-tried to pu-pull you-ou on th-the be-ed.” He stuttered. Toby laughed. “It’s okay,” he said smiling, “I’m not mad or something.” He’s also blushing.. Stop making things up, Mind, that’s not nice. “I’ll except your offer anyways.” Cry looked surprised to Toby. He shove to the side of the bed to give Toby some space. Toby chuckled and climbed in. Cry lay as calm as possible. Trying not to touch Toby. That would be awkward. When suddenly he felt two strong arms grab him and yanking him closer to the warm body. “Hmm,” Toby almost purred. “You’re nicely cold.” “You’re nicely warm,” Cry said. “I know.” Toby said, a smug expression on his face. Cry lightly punched him. Toby chuckled again. “This is better than the bed side and a chair,” Toby said. “You could’ve gone home..” Cry said,” You have a better and comfortable bed.” Toby got back a little to look Cry in the eyes. “And leaving you here?” he said if he was offended,” Nonsense. Idiot, I’m not just leaving you here.” He smiled and nuzzled his face in Cry’s brown locks. Cry smiled. He felt loved. He didn’t feel alone.

 

Gosh. Feels. Everywhere. Fluffiness.

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! *party*

 

Scott’s POV

Scott woke up with sunlight in his face. “Stupid sun..” he said, groaning. He froze when he heard a soft chuckle from behind him. He turned around. As soon as Pewdie saw his shocked face he began to laugh. Scott couldn’t help but laugh because of the silly Pewds. How can you expect me to NOT laugh at Pewdiepie? He calmed himself. “What are you, silly Pewds, doing in my bed?” He knew the answer, but he wanted to know what he would answer. “Because I needed a place to sleep, “ he said laughing,” and somebody was stupid enough to forget to make me a bed and I thought: Hmm, well I’m gonna tickle Scott to death if he ever wakes up.” To add the action by the word, he started to tickle Scott. “Is little Jundie ticklish?” he said, a evil grin on his face. Scott began to laugh and move wildly. He was ticklish. Very ticklish. “Ah-ah, hahaha, st-hahahah-sto-stop, hahaha,” Scott tried to say. Pewdie’s grin got wider. “Never.” He tried to tickle Scott’s feet. Scott kicked him out of bed in reaction to the tickle. “Oh, hahaha, sorry.. You alright, hahaha, Pewds?” he couldn’t help but laugh. A groan sounded from behind the bed. “I’m fine.” A bewildered Pewdie appeared. “At least you’re smiling again..” Scott smiled at him,” yeah..” Thanks to you. 

 

Toby’s POV

Toby woke with a shock. What’s happening? He felt Cry shift and turn in his sleep. “Heey, heey, it’s okay,” Toby said and held Cry a little closer,” I’m here.” His words seem to help, because Cry stopped turning and shifting. He woke up. “Heey there gorgeous,” Toby said. Snap. He looked at Cry, who didn’t seem to have heard him. He let go off his breath. Cry began to shake. “When..,” his voice cracked,” When do I get out of here?” Toby stroke some hair out of Cry’s face. He started into those beautiful blue eyes. He gulped. “Hopefully today.” Cry nodded. His expression sad. Toby didn’t like to see him this way. He didn’t know why, but he suddenly had the urge to sing. So he sang. Softly in Cry’s ear:   
I close my eyes  
Only for a moment and the moment's gone  
All my dreams  
Pass before my eyes with curiosity  
Dust in the wind  
All they are is dust in the wind  
Same old song  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do  
Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see

Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind  
Oh, ho, ho  
Now don't hang on  
Nothin' lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away  
And all your money won't another minute buy  
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind  
Dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind

Cry was asleep at the end of the song. A single tear rolling over Toby’s cheek, falling on Cry’s hair. He sung that song once. At a funeral. His dad’s funeral.

 

Lik if you cry everytim.  
If you get that reference I will hug you to death.

Soft Toby’s adorable.  
Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ! :D

I’m sorry if you think things are going fast, but I needed a little progress. I turned around it enough. We’re reaching the end, so things usually go fast.

 

Pewdie’s (also a bit Scott’s) POV

Pewdie felt oddly happy. He made Scott smile again. But in the mean time, he still was worried. He and Scott would search for Cry today. He just hoped Scott would be alright. Said man came in the living room. “I have a feeling we find him today.” He said confident. Pewdie smiled. I need to suppress the urge to kiss him. “What’s wrong?” Scott asked. Pewdie just shook his head. He smiled again. Scott walked up to him. Noticing the tears in the corner of Pewds eyes. “Heey,” he said, pulling Pewds in to a hug. “It’s gonna be alright,” Scott said softly, reassuringly stroking the Blonde’s back,” We will find him.” He pulled back a bit and took a hold of Pewdie’s chin. The tears streamed on Pewdie’s cheeks. “I know,” he said,” I’m just really scared that if we don’t find him, you’re gonna break again.” Scott let go shocked. “I-I-I-I..” he never knew how much it affected Pewds. Pewdie sat down on the couch and dragged Scott with him. “How could you do that?” he asked, very sad. Scott shook his head, getting sad. “I had problems once..I didn’t want to eat because everybody told me I ate too much and I got fat..” Scott said softly, staring at the ground. Pewdie nodded. “ I had no friends.. Then I got out of primary school and I met Cry and Russ and everybody else.” He sobbed a little at the memory,” They accepted me for who I was and how I looked and what I like.. Especially Cry told me, he knew there was something wrong, he bloody damn well knew I didn’t felt like myself. He got me trough a hard time..” He smiled between upwelling tears. “Then why? Why did you fall back Scott?” Pewdie asked, he had calmed down a little. “I guess I just forgot with all the stress and stuff. I didn’t sleep and I didn’t feel like eating.” He said,” I guess that’s why I had to throw up when I got a big meal in my stomach..” Pewdie nodded and embraced him. “I never meant for it to happen…Luckily you were there to open my eyes and save me..” He smiled softly. Pewdie laughed. “Pewds to the rescue.” Scott grinned,” My hero, Pewds the genius.” He looked into Pewdie’s eyes. Soft light brown meeting light blue ones. Pewdie didn’t know how, but he really couldn’t contain himself. He felt like this was the right moment. He captured the soft pink lips of Scott Jund. It was a soft kiss. A short sweet kiss. Scott’s eyes were big with surprise. Pewdie was ready to apologize when he found himself being pressed against the back of the couch, a Scott Jund in his lap and soft lips kissing him with passion. They both closed their eyes at the same time. Pewdie licked Scott’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Scott parted his lips a little, Pewdie took advantage of that. The kiss hold long. Really long. They both had to gasp for air once their lips parted. They looked deep into each other eyes. Eyes full lust, love, happiness and most of all passion. Their lips met again and again. I never want to stop.

Cry’s (and also a bit Toby’s) POV

Cry blinked. He blinked again. Nope, it wasn’t a dream, Toby was still at his side. He chuckled softly. “Has anyone told you how sexy your voice is?” Toby said, his head still on his arms. “Has anyone told you, you were a light sleeper?” Cry said and chuckled again. “Actually I’m not,” Toby said, lifting his head,” For I was not sleeping.” Cry looked in his eyes. Something changed between us.. It feels like were more open to each other. There is this kind of atmosphere, some sort of emotion we are both showing. It was Toby who chuckled this time. “what are you thinking of?” “The joy I’ll feel the moment I walk out of this hospital.” He said with a serious expression. Toby choked on his own spit and laughed himself to dead. Figuratively speaking. Cry joined. They stopped laughing as soon as a young nurse walked into the room. “Oh, please, you don’t have to stop laughing because of me. It’s actually lifting the mood,” she smiled sweetly at them. It almost looks like she knows what has changed. “Toby smiled back. The nurse was quite beautiful, but Cry only had eyes for the handsome well build young men at his bedside. He blushed a little. “I see you’re feeling better, Ryan?” she asked Cry. Toby looked surprised from the nurse to Cry and back to the nurse. “What?” he quietly asked. Cry began to blush heavily. “I’ll leave you alone for a moment,” the nurse said and left the room. It got very quiet. Cry awkwardly coughed. Toby’s big eyes still fixated on him. “My real name is Ryan..” he said softly,” I just like to be called Cry. Everybody does that, my friends, Pewdie, YouTube-” Toby got him of,” Wait.. What? Pewdie?!” He looked at Cry. Who looked confused,” Yeah, he’s one of my best friends.” “Oh, I know him….wait,” Toby said, his eyes growing comically wide when realization hit him. “You’re ChaoticMonki?!” Cry nodded. Not sure what to do. “I know you from video’s with Pewdiepie..” Toby said, laughing to himself,” I thought your voice was familiar. So that’s your face?” He came closer and looked good at his little angle. Cry blushed a shade redder. “Yes it is..” he said with uncertainty. “Okay,” Toby said. Cry could feel Toby’s breath in his neck. Toby noticed the goose bumps. “You like that?” he asked in a very seductive way. Cry shook, he nodded lightly. He was so confused right now. Toby smiled devilish at him. “Good to know.” Cry gulped. He felt aroused and uncomfortable at the same time. Toby ghost his lips over Cry’s face. He trebled a little with excitement. He had the feeling his little angle liked him. He was happy. Suddenly he got jerked forward. Before he could say anything he found a pair of delicious lips on his. He smiled in the sweet kiss. He enjoyed every moment. But he wanted more, he wanted to know what Cry tasted like. He begged with his tongue for entrance. Witch Cry gladly gave. Toby was almost lying on top of Cry, still not breaking the kiss. Cry pulled away, gasping for air. He looked at Toby. He had a satisfied smile on his face. Their lips met again. “Good news, Ryan you-,” the nurse came in the room,” Oh- Sorry.” She said. She blushed a little. Toby quickly got of Cry. He smiled at Cry, who smiled back. “Uh, okay, Ryan,” she said, turning towards Cry. Cry and Toby waited tensing for the news. “You’re allowed to go at the end of the day.”Cry smiled with glee. Only one thing going through his mind: I can almost go.

 

Yaay! A chapter full love and kissing! <3

(godamit I’m so bad at writing kissing and stuff… D: )

I hope you liked it anyways.   
Were reaching the end.

Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!  
(I believe this is second last chapter X_X)

I’m sorry if you don’t like that.

Scott’s POV

Scott and Pewdie had been searching around the neighborhood for a while. They stopped and asked people to a brown haired boy with blue eyes and other specific things. Not much people had seen a man like Cry. Until they talked to a young girl. “Yeah, I’ve seen him.” she said, thinking,” He looked like he was ready to pass out. He did.” Scott’s eyes widened in shock. “But some other guy caught him and took him with him.” Pewdie looked confused. “Who was it?” Scott asked. The girl needed a moment to think. “He had short brow curls and hazel colored eyes…” She said uncertainly. Scott nodded. At least they had a clue. “Thank you,” he said and began to walk away. “Oh, wait! He also wore a green t-shirt with the text: Tobuscus, or something.” Pewdie and Scott froze. Tobuscus? THE Tobuscus? “Thanks again,” Scott said. “Good luck!” the girls said and waved them goodbye. As soon as they were one street further, Scott turned around and looked at Pewdie. “I know what you want,” Pewdie said. He sighed,” I’ll try and text him, okay?” Scott was shining. At least they knew Cry was okay, they knew who was with him and he was sure Cry was doing fine. Pewdie’s phone bleeped and Pewdie read the text out loud: Yes, I am with Cry. How do you know that? I can’t talk right now. We’re in the hospital. Pewdie’s voiced died down. “What..?” Scott asked. Suddenly he gripped Pewdie’s shirt,” Tell me, who is in the hospital?!” He didn’t mean to shout, but he did. Pewdie took a hold of his hands and kissed his cheek. Scott began to sob. “It can’t be..” he said,” Not Cry. Not my friend. No no no. “ Pewdie tried to calm him down. It didn’t work. Scott was going into a panic attack. Pewdie hold Scott tightly in his arms while the younger man sobbed. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” Pewdie said, stroking Scott’s back. “How can you be sure?!” Scott yelled. “I just am.” He hugged Scott until he calmed down. “Tell me Pewdie, which hospital.” Pewdie texted Toby and soon after received a answer. “Two streets from here, at the left side.” Scott nodded. We are going. Now.” 

Cry’s POV

Cry changed into his own clothes. He was happy to get out of the hospital clothes. “You okay?” Toby asked concerned. “I’m fine,” Cry smiled at him and kissed his lips. “Are you sure?” Toby asked, his face showing worry. “I’m sure of it, just a little wobbly, but that’s because I had to lay down the whole time.” Toby chuckled. “Which you didn’t when you ran around the hospital corridors.” They laughed. Toby kissed Cry, “You are absolutely sure we can go?” Cry nodded. “Okay,” Toby said and took a hold of Cry’s hand,” Let’s go.” They walked to the nurse who would guide them to the exit. They chatted a little. It was beautiful weather. The nurse told them that many people sat on the benches right outside the hospital. Cry asked Toby if they could do that too. “Sure we can.” The nurse bid them goodbye as soon as they were near the exit. They said their goodbyes and stepped outside. “She didn’t lie, it is very busy here.” Toby said, looking over the big crowd which was in the front yard before the hospital. They found a place to sit down. Cry sighed. At least he was outside. 

Pewdie’s POV

Scott and Pewdie were running, fast approaching the hospital. They could see the building. It didn’t matter that his legs began to hurt, he had to see if Cry was okay. They ran straight into the hospital. They were both worried sick. What if we are too late? He shook his head. “Excuse me,” Scott said to one of the nurses,” Is there a Ryan? Here in the hospital?” The nurse walked to a computer and searched. “Yes, there is one, but he’s in surgery now. I’m sorry.” Pewdie froze. “It’s okay, we can we wait until surgery is over?” Scott asked. The nurse gave them a direction and told them how they could get there. Pewdie silently walked in the right direction. Scott following right behind him. “I can’t believe it,” Pewdie mumbled. “Me neither,” Scott said softly, twiddling his thumps. They arrived in the waiting room. There was nobody else. “Now we have to wait.” Pewdie said. But they didn’t have to wait long, a doctor came through the door. Hands red from blood and a mask for his mouth. Scott started to shiver and Pewdie grew white. “Are you friends from Ryan?” the doctor asked. Scott nodded. Pewdie just stared at him. The doctor sighed and his expression changed to sad. “I-I am really sorry boys, but..” he trailed of, he hated to break such bad news to young people. They weren’t ready for this. Scott began to sob heavily. Pewdie couldn’t say a thing and just hold Scott. “I’m truly sorry, we did everything that we could..” the doctor said and laid a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Just call us when you need anything.” He walked away. Pewdie was still staring at the spot where the doctor stood a few seconds ago. Scott’s sobs calmed down. A deadly silence following. Scott nudged Pewdie, but didn’t get a reaction. “Pewdie…” he still didn’t get any reaction. “Don’t shut down at me, bro, please, I can’t handle that..” Scott said silently crying. “Please Pewdie, don’t do that to me,” Scott said begging. Pewdie did nothing. He only blinked a couple of times. Scott kissed Pewdie, wanting, no hoping to get a reaction. Still nothing. Scott closed his eyes and let the tears stream over his face. “Okay,” he said and stood up,” If you’ll excuse me, I- I… need a walk..” He walked away. After a while Pewdie could wrap his mind around everything. “Scott?” he asked. The corridor was silent. He stood up and walked towards the exit, convinced Scott went outside. He walked outside. The sun shining brightly. Why do you even shine sun, it’s a sad day. Suddenly his eyes fell on a born haired man with a green t-shirt. “Toby?” he asked. The men turned around. “Pewdie?” he asked. A figure stepped out behind him. A bad feeling overcome Pewdie. The figure was Cry. B-but, wha.. how? “Pewdie, are you alright, friend?” Cry asked. He and Toby walked up to him. “I thought you were dead..” Pewdie whispered. “What?!” Cry asked shocked. “We, I and Scot ran here as soon as we heard you were in the hospital, we went inside and a nurse told us you were in surgery and then a doctor came and he said you didn’t make it and Scott got really upset and I kind of shut down and Scott walked away and now you’re here for me..” He started to cry. He was so confused. Cry hugged him. “It was probably a other Ryan..” he said,” I was just released. Me and Toby were outside the whole time.” Toby nodded. Suddenly Toby looked a way, something got his attention. People began to talk wildly and scream and they pointed to something up high. Toby’s face grew white. “Wait,” Cry said and released Pewdie,” Were is Scott?” Pewdie shook his head. “He got upset with me shutting down and he walked away, I thought he was somewhere outside.” Toby wildly shook Cry’s shoulder and pointed to the edge of the roof from the hospital. “What?!” Cry asked irritated. He and Pewdie looked at the place he pointed at. “Oh my god, no..” Cry said. Pewdie froze. There was Scott. Standing at the edge of the roof. Ready to jump off.

 

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah D:  
Don’t kill meh! D:  
I’m sorry!

Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13..  
This is the last chapter of the story, maybe a other chapter will follow with some sort of ending. I hope you enjoyed my first story. I really enjoyed writing it. I’m sorry but this will probably be the end.  
I’m gonna miss you!  
If you have a other idea for a story, please let me know ;)  
Enjoy!

Scott’s POV

It doesn’t matter anymore… I’m a failure.. One big stupid idiot… I am too late.. I screwed it up.. It doesn’t matter anymore.. Not now he’s gone.. Scott shivered. The tears still streaming over his face. He knew what he was doing. He was making a end at his life. A pointless live, in his opinion, which didn’t matter at all. “I’m sorry Pewdie,” he whispered against the wind,” I’m gonna miss you.” He closed his eyes and placed one foot at the very end of the edge of the roof. “SCOTT! STOP!” He recognized that voice. It couldn’t be.. That’s not possible. He opened his eyes and turned around. A figure was dashing towards him. “Cry?” he asked. The figure became clear and it was indeed the man with the mask himself. “Scott don’t..” he said, out of breath,” I know you had a hard time and I’m sorry I put you trough that..” He began to sob. “ But please, don’t go a place I can’t follow.. I can’t miss you buddy, you’re my life, my best friend, the one that keeps me going..” Scott shook his head. “I thought you were dead..” “Well, I’m not! Please step away from the edge..” Cry said, stepping closer to Scott. Scott shook his head again and made a step backwards, forgetting he was already at the furthest point of the edge. He slipped. “NO!” he heard Cry scream. He closed his eyes, seeing his life slip past him. He gave up.

Cry’s POV

Cry dashed towards the edge of the roof. His hand stretched out. Reaching for Scott. He grabbed Scott’s arm. “I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU FALL FRIEND,” he screamed. Scott’s full weight pulling at him. He didn’t and wouldn’t let go. Scott simply stared up at Cry. “I’m sorry,” he said hoarse. “Wasn’t it you, who was always there for me?” Cry asked him. Scott just stared in the blue eyes of his friend. “Don’t forget what we’ve been trough together…” Cry tried to pull Scott up. He didn’t succeed. “Come on Scott, we promised to always be best friends forever. I can’t host you up all alone, you’ve got to help me, friend, please, don’t do this to me..” The tears from Cry’s eyes felt on Scott’s cheek. It was like they woke Scott up. He tried to crawl up the roof. Cry pulled his friend up beside him. They laid flat on their back on the roof. A loud cheering came from the crowd on the ground. Scott and Cry saw someone running up to them. They could spate Pewdie and Toby and the friendly nurse, before everything went black and they both passed out.

Scott’s POV

As soon as he woke up, everybody began to cry. They all tried to hug him and talk to him. He got dizzy, it was all just too much. “Heey buddy,” Cry said and hugged him. “Hey,” Scott said hoarse. He had lost his voice. “I’m so sorry,” Scott said full of shame towards the rest. As soon as Cry sat down again, Pewdie attacked him with hugs and kisses and reassuring words. He chuckled. “Easy, Pewds, you’re going to hug the breath out of me.” “I thought I lost you,” Pewdie said, heavily sobbing. Scott patted him on the back and kissed him. “I’m so so sorry,” he said, tears slowly dripping from the corner of his eyes. They kissed again. Cry chuckled. Toby embraced his angle. Pewdie let go of Scott and took a good look at him. “are you okay?” he asked softly. Scott nodded. “Emotionally drained, yews, but psychically okay.” Pewdie sighed relieved. “I think a good introduction is not misplaced,” Toby said and took a hold of Scott’s hand,” I’m Tobu Tuner, also known as Tobuscus, great to meet you Scott. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He smiled at Scott. Scott smiled back,” It a pleasure to meet the great Tobuscus.” Cry happily kissed Toby’s cheek. Scott coughed,” So… boyfriends?” He asked. Cry nodded,” I’ve never felt so happy with someone before, well, except for my friends and you guys.. You know what I mean..” Scott chuckled. “I understand.” “Also,” Toby said, confusion on his face,” You and Pewds?” Scott laughed,” I have no idea how, but yes, were a couple.” Pewdie took Scott’s hand a gave a soft squeeze. They smiled at each other. They shared a kiss. A nurse came in to tell them Scott could leave if he felt like it. He nodded, “ That would be great.” He smiled. “I’m so happy everything eventually came to a good end.” He said,” We found Cry, Cry found his love in Toby and vise versa, also me and Pewds found each other, and I didn’t kill myself because of Cry.” Cry patted his head. “Thanks that you guys came looking for me, I never meant to hurt you so much. I should think before I act and I’ll never ran away again.” He kissed Scott’s forehead. Toby face=palmed himself. Everybody looked at him surprised. He exclaimed: “So that’s what was going on. You ran away! You never told me! I really didn’t know what was going on!” He yelled at Cry. “I’m sorry Toopy, I never got to explain things to you..” Pewdie chuckled,” You must have felt really confused.” Toby frowned,” I sure as hell did!” Cry kissed him before he could say another thing. Pewdie turned towards Scott. “Oh no,” Scott said, before his lips met Pewdie’s in a passionate kiss. Everybody broke apart and laughed. In the end everything was good. End good? All good.

 

Maybe I’ll post a little chapter, with something like: one year later.

Maybe not. Let me know if I’ll should.

I hope you enjoyed and thanks for sticking with me and my back writing.

A hug to all of you *group hug*

BYE!!


	14. Chapter 14

One year later….

 

Thinks were going great. Cry loved Toby to death, Toby still couldn’t believe the fact Cry, his little angel, loved him and he would kill for Cry. Pewdie had moved in with Scott soon after the ‘accident’. They actually never talked about it. Especially Pewdie didn’t want to talk about it, even though it brought him to Scott, what ended in Pewdie kneeling down in front of Scott and Scott yelling at him to stand up as if that was a normal thing to do when you’re asked to get married. In the end they gave each other the ‘yes’ everybody wanted to hear in front of the altar. “Heey, you’re ready?” Scott asked Cry. Cry fixed his tie. He trembled a little bit. Scott noticed and hugged him from behind. “Heey, sssh, It’s going to be okay,” Scott said softly in his ears, they were standing in front of a mirror. Cry turned towards Scott and gave him a little kiss, “ Thanks for being here Scott.” He said. Scott smiled warmly at his best friend. “Always, Cry, always..” He hugged Cry closer. A tear rolling down his cheek. “I’m so proud Cry, you look so handsome,” he said and hold Cry at arm length,” My buddy grew up so fast.” He added dramatically. Cry laughed. “Silly Scott.” They hugged again. A voice from the other side of the door. “You guys ready?” “Were coming Pewds! Tell everybody to get ready!” Scott yelled back. Footsteps told the men that Pewdie was gone. Cry sighed deeply. “That’s right,” Scott said, grabbing Cry’s hand and taking him through the door and to the end of the corridor. “Take a deep breath,” Scott said, he kissed Cry’s cheek,” It’s going to be great.” Cry simply nodded, smiled and took a deep breath. They opened the big door, walking to the middle of the aisle. Music sounded, indicating the arrival of Cry. Scott gave Cry’s hand a little squeeze. They walked all the way to the front. There was he, the man of Cry’s dreams. Neatly dressed in a suit, waiting with a face full tension, until Cry was right beside him. Scott kissed Cry’s cheek again and let go of him. He walked to the front row of chairs and set beside Pewdie. A old looking man stood before Toby and Cry, he was the one who had the honor to bind the two young men. Toby repeated the words the man said and so did Cry. Toby said yes. He looked into Cry’s eyes. Cry smiled. “Yes.” He said. Cheering sounded trough the hall. “You may kiss the…well.. you know.” The old men said laughing. Toby didn’t let him told twice. He grabbed Cry’s waist and pulled him close. Their lips meeting in a way they so often did. Scott hugged Pewdie close and everybody stood up, to make their way to the party room. Toby and Cry parted. Toby’s eyes were full of passion, pride and love. Cry noticed a shadow right behind Toby. He looked by Toby and he was a little shocked. The person stood there with a big smile on his face and clapping his hands. Toby let go of him and began to walk away. The person gave Cry a wink and thumbs up and vanished into the shadows. “Thanks dad,” Cry said. A tear rolling down his cheek. He never felt so happy. He closed his eyes, the picture of his dad smiling still on the back of his mind. “ Are you coming?” Toby asked. Cry looked one last time to the spot his father was seconds ago, then he turned towards the spot he and Toby promised a life together. “Yes, I am.” He said. Voice steady, ready for taking on the world. He turned towards Toby, took his hand and walked to the big doors. His friends were waiting for him. They embraced each other and walked away. The doors closing with a bang.

 

Thanks for sticking around with me.  
This is it..the end.  
I’d like to thank everybody for reading, flowing, faving and most of all reviewing.

I’ll see you guys around.  
Bye!


End file.
